Nawrót
by Filigranka
Summary: Ostatnie myśli umierającego Eryka, króla Amberu, są siłą rzeczy skupione wokół tego z braci, który bierze wszystko. Są też, mimo najszczerszych wysiłków autorki, patetyczne jak licho.


Erykowi w chwili śmierci zbiera się na patos.

* * *

**Nawrót**

* * *

Eryk odkrył, ku zdumieniu pewnej części umysłu, że nie ma czasu. Nie znajdzie tej godziny czy dziesięciu na rozmowę z bratem, nie opisze swojej młodzieńczej, idealistycznej i wprost wyjątkowej głupoty. Szkoda, przemknęło mu przez myśli, to byłaby piękna opowieść, pełna wielkich namiętności oraz szlachetnych czynów popełnianych przypadkiem przez podłych bohaterów. Jedna z tych, które tylko my, dzieci Faielli, umieliśmy tworzyć.

Chyba niczego poza tym nie żałował. Na dobrą sprawę umierał w znacznie lepszych okolicznościach niż przypuszczał – zakładał, że zginie w skrytobójczym zamachu, zorganizowanym przez jednego z krewnych i, uczciwie patrząc, był to rzeczywiście najbardziej prawdopodobny wariant. Ewentualnie mógł jeszcze zostać oskarżony przez ojca o zdradę stanu, ścięty mieczem, a następnie wymazany z pamięci rodziny. Starannie.

Zamiast tego bohatersko polegnie, własną piersią broniąc Amberu. Jak prawdziwy król. Ten heroiczny epilog powinien odwrócić uwagę ludu, historyków oraz jego rodzeństwa od wcześniejszych epizodów. A przynajmniej taką Eryk miał nadzieję – ostatecznie, cóż znaczą drobne zamachy stanu, spiski i morderstwa wobec śmierci na polu chwały?

Ale naprawdę chciał wytłumaczyć kilka błahostek Corwinowi. Obiecał sobie, że kiedyś to zrobi, znalazł nawet kilka stosownych na taką chwilę cytatów, które teraz grzęzły mu w gardle. Wszystkie za długie. Albo niezgodne z racją stanu. Ojciec, Amber, te przeklęte wampiry obowiązku, niech ich szlag, pomyślał, widząc przed sobą swojego najszczerzej znienawidzonego brata. Najlepszego kandydata na władcę w chwili kryzysu, niewątpliwie. A przy okazji jedyną osobę w rodzinie, poza Benedyktem, która niemal ochroniła się, przypadkowo co prawda, przez trucizną sporu o sukcesję. Pozostali wpadli w pułapkę władzy, intryg oraz koterii, zamieniająca Amberytów w marionetki Wzorca (nie wiedział, czy ojciec poddał się jej, czy też sam stworzył, nie dbał o to – i tak go nienawidził).

Nie mam wyjścia, uznał, Benedykt się nie zgodzi, a pozostali nie dadzą rady... Nienawidziłem Corwina, prawie zabiłem, zesłałem do Cienia-Ziemi, walczyliśmy, wygrałem, kazałem go oślepić, zamknąć, nie zabiłem go, nie pozwoliłem zabić, próbowałem chronić? – ten klejnot jest przekleństwem gorszym od śmierci.

Zamiast tłumaczeń (sądziłem, że w nowym środowisku zapomnisz – tak, to było głupie, ale chciałem cię tylko usunąć z drogi do korony i trucizny, bo sam pragnąłem rządzić, bo byłem zazdrosny, bo widziałem, jak ta cholerna spirala nakręca się w tobie, bo cię nienawidziłem, bo cię kochałem? Byłem niesamowicie głupi, przepraszam, nie, nie za to, że cię prawie zabiłem, przecież nienawidziłem cię, miałem prawo, przepraszam, że tyle wieków byłeś sam, bez żadnej wskazówki, bez nikogo, kto rozumiałby – kochałem cię, Corwin, milenium temu, kiedy jeszcze wiedziałem, co to znaczy) jego och-jakże-szlachetny-jestem-że-nie-zdradziłem-ojczyzny brat dostanie tylko wiedzę, jak używać Klejnotu. Klucz do ścieżki gorszej niż dżuma, niż śniegi Rosji, lochy i ciemność okaleczenia. Taka jest racja stanu, tego – może – życzyłby sobie ojciec, tego na pewno chce Wzorzec.

Do końca zabijamy się o miłość króla, który o niej zapomniał albo nigdy jej nie znał. Jesteśmy głupcami, Corwin, wszyscy. Może bym nas ocalił – wolałem skakać koło jego nóg jak szczeniak i dzisiaj też nie umiem inaczej. Refleksje Eryka płynęły bez jego woli, inaczej niż słowa, zawsze posłuszne. Wyszarpywał je z trudem, klątwę dla wrogów Amberu, informacje o Klejnocie, notatkach, Amberze. Śmierć sklejała mu powieki i gorzkim trafem przypomniał sobie zdanie wyrwane z książki któregoś z licznych narodów, zamieszkujących Cień-Ziemię.

_Żmijo_, _którą kocham_. Chciał to powiedzieć – Corwin patrzył na niego prawie współczująco, prawie jakby także próbował coś załatać, szalony bracie, już za późno, o wiele za późno – i nie mógł, Klejnot Osądu ciążył mu na piersi, kaszel targnął płucami, a w karuzeli mroczków, błysków oraz zygzaków, jaką miał przed oczami, pojawił się Wzorzec. Racja stanu wymagała raczej podkręcenia niż wyciszenia wzajemnej rywalizacji.

— Obyś sprawił się nie gorzej ode mnie, bękarcie!


End file.
